


西绪弗斯

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt Miller, Hurt No Comfort, Joe Miller's POV, Rated T for swearing, Season 3 Spoilers, how the fuck should I tag this
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: “……它向外发出讯息，每秒113次。它向外发出讯息却得不到回应，于是它创造出一个调查者。调查者找东西却找不到，所以它一次又一次地杀死那个调查者，又三番五次地……重塑他，直到它找到一扇原本并不存在的门。”一个关于米勒在原分子病毒中痛苦挣扎的片段。
Relationships: Jim Holden & Joe Miller, Jim Holden/Joe Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	西绪弗斯

**Author's Note:**

> 还没有看过原著，只看了美剧。有第三季+第四季的剧透，但主要还是第三季。我标了James/Miller的的tag但其实就只是在写米勒而已，我诚挚致歉（鞠躬）
> 
> 免责声明：霍顿和米勒都不属于我，他们属于James S. A. Corey. 
> 
> 阅读愉快。

“我现在不想谈朱……朱莉。”

“告诉我，你当时真的死在那颗小行星上了吗？”

“你是交通工具……我是找东西的工具。我们……我们都是工具。”

“那是什么样的感觉？它们是不是把你撕得粉碎，一个又一个原子地分解，直到每一寸的你都湮灭在爱神星的火焰里？”

“我想知道雨水尝起来是什么味道。”

“还是说……”

“我不知道。那种地方会让你逐渐失去自我，把你的人性和情感一点点地从身上剥离。在谷神星……”

“……你生不如死。”

他看不见霍顿。

让我们瞧瞧这儿有什么。他缓慢而有规律地眨着眼睛，却只能看到大片混乱的、抖动着的色块，萤蓝色的光点布满了他的眼睛。这里信号不好。

不过他能听到声音——虽然也是断断续续的，但霍顿的骂人字眼倒是一字不漏地传进了他的耳朵。我不想再听什么他妈的警察故事了，那孩子吼道，你最好现在就告诉我你想要什么。

相信我，他这么想着，我不比你更想听我自己讲这些废话。可在这种情况下发出声音显然比他想象中更难，他的舌头又重又沉，像是块嵌在口腔里的钢板，思维的运转速度也比之前缓慢得多。

这让他想起一家塞米带他去吃过的餐馆，就在下城区边缘的天桥底下。那里肮脏、拥挤且臭气逼人，出门不到二百米就是大型垃圾集中池，老板娘会用不知道从哪儿弄来的过期肉汤罐头做一种灰白色的半透明肉冻，那整坨颤颤巍巍的胶质里面有时零星散布着些没人说得清楚是什么但看起来像是肉的东西。塞米点了一份，在对方吃得津津有味的同时他却看见有块眼熟的块状物在肉冻的中央漂浮着。他黑皮肤的老朋友告诉他那是脑花，还信誓旦旦地宣称这说明开店的老板用的是真材实料的肉而不是火星产的那种用大豆和淀粉调味压制出来的垃圾，可不管塞米怎么说，那对他而言就像是一小块漂在劣质凝胶里的人的脑子。且不管那是谁的脑子，他其实很能明白它的感受，因为他如今就和那一小块脑子处在同样的境地：孤独、冰冷、呼吸困难还动弹不得，只是裹在外面的胶质变成了蓝色。

妈的，我又溜号了，他想。为什么集中注意力变得这么困难？

注意门和角落，他听见自己说，抬手按了按扣在头上的帽子。但如果你进屋太快，屋子就会吃了你。

还有那顶帽子。他他妈恨死了那顶帽子，就算那是塞米送给他的也不能改变什么。他甚至为此把它扔在了谷神星上，可这些混蛋却恬不知耻地把它从他的尸体——或者说那些死去的记忆——当中重新提取出来，导致现在这玩意反而像个寄生虫一样粘在他的头顶上了。

他依稀能感觉到霍顿还在跟他，严格来讲是那个调查者交谈。但他并不总是在那儿。他的思绪像是在零重力状态下一样飘忽不定，有时被拽向这边，有时又倒向另一边。他被命令要找东西，但他知道这是全然没有希望也没有尽头的永恒劳动，因为无论他当初要找的是什么现在都已经不在那里了，那场战争留下来的只是断壁残垣和一堆毫无价值的灰烬。

一阵尖锐的刺痛传遍他的全身。这往往是“上司”在提醒他该快点干活了：你想再死一次吗？它们说，时间足够，我们可以安排。

疼痛变得愈发强烈，他开始哆嗦，双手紧紧地攥成拳头，如果他还有拳头的话。他习惯于把自己想象成本来的模样，但据他所知他目前不过是一团意识——或者随便你怎么形容——不能逃避也无法反抗，跟砧板上的肉没什么两样。而原分子病毒就是一根随时随地都能在你脑子里反复戳刺的针，像是他妈的监工的鞭子。但其实这两者又不太一样，你可以挨许多鞭子而依然不失去理智，你的身体甚至会逐渐习惯它们，可这种扎进你大脑的针是某种完全不同的东西。只消两下，甚至只是一下，就足以麻痹你的神经，让你除了痛以外什么都想不到也记不得了——你所能感知到的一切都会被迅速地侵蚀、消失，像是被放在火上融化的黄油；你会体验到被彻底撕裂的痛苦，仿佛有人在把你的皮肤一寸寸地从骨头上剥离，直到……

他的神智模糊起来。如果米勒有幸在地球上长大的话，他大概会把这种感觉比做在风浪猛烈的大海上沉沉浮浮；但可惜的是作为小行星带人他自从有记忆起见过的水就都是以桶为单位来计算的，所以他更愿意将其形容成飞船由静止加速到6G重力的过程。我恨太空，他想，但这明显要比那糟糕太多。他开始无意识地低声哀嚎，像受困的动物那样筋疲力竭地蜷缩成一团发出绝望的抽噎，他也许苦苦乞求过它们停下也许没有，也许他已经痛到系统过载以至于连乞求饶恕的力气都一点不剩。

那些触角又在蠢蠢欲动，是时候换下一个了，他听见它们聚在一起窃窃私语，我们要建造，这一个撑不了多久。正在他挣扎着试图挪动身体的时候霍顿的声音又飘进他的脑海，只不过这次听起来无比遥远。你为什么戴着那顶见鬼的帽子？  
因为我他妈的摘不掉它，他在心里骂，但说出来的却是：为了不让雨水淋到我的头发。

操你妈。他想，知道那些在他脑袋里安家的怪物都能听到他的念头。我不干了，做你该做的吧。

这句话很快就得到了回应。成丛的触角攀上他的身体，如同植物的根须般钻进他的眼眶、耳道、鼻腔和那因高声尖叫而不由自主大张着的双唇。他以为他不会再去思考其他的东西，你知道的，像个真正饱受折磨的人那样专注于承受眼前的痛苦，像个真正听话的奴隶那样毫无怨言地把身躯埋进泥土之中，但事实却并非如此。当成束的白光在他眼前炸开时，他能想到的却只有一件事。

老天，我想知道雨水尝起来是什么味道。

他想看看霍顿，可映入眼帘的只有大片混乱的、抖动着的色块，萤蓝色的光点布满了他的眼睛。这里信号不好。

那没关系，他想。让我们瞧瞧这儿有什么……  
  


-FIN-


End file.
